Little Fairy Lights
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Hiruma wasn't the romantic type. But he had no other choice, he had to wear the fucking suit. Besides, he looked damn good under the dim lights of the night. For the HiruMamo Advent Calendar Project.


**A/n:** it's Christmas Eve here on my side of the world, here's something to make you guys smile. Well, I hope it does. This was written for the Advent Calendar Project of the HiruMamo group in DA. Theme: Fairy Lights

Enjoy reading and Merry Christmas to y'all! :D

**Disclaimer:** Just for tonight, I really do wish I own Eyeshield 21. ;w; 

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

Hiruma was shivering. No, he wasn't shivering because the temperature was cold. On the contrary, it was fucking _hot_ and _humid_. It also wasn't helping that he was wearing a fucking _suit_, which he immediately regretted. But he had no other choice. This was the _night_ he had painstakingly chosen. He wasn't the romantic type of person, but hell, if he didn't want this evening to go smoothly as he planned as possible. And if he had to wear the fucking black suit, so be it, if it would help him achieve the one objective he had in mind.

He had prepared everything to its absolute perfection. A small table for two was placed in the middle of an open clearing, surrounded by a luscious field of green forestry, with a small lake just beside it. The blond quarterback had found the area by accident while he was scouting for information against an opponent, which happened to be conducting one of their special trainings on a nearby area.

At that time, he was only interested at how the place looked absolutely fucking perfect for a special training for his _own_ team and had mapped the coordinates in his head. The former Devil Bat Captain wasn't able to make use of the place for training, and had only remembered its existence three months prior to tonight, while he was struggling for a concrete plan to make this night even _remotely_ possible.

It had appeared as an epiphany. And he was fucking joyous. After that, the remaining preparations easily flowed like water from an open dam.

Hiruma took a glance at his wristwatch. It was now a quarter past 9 o'clock. '_Any minute now…_'

He had specifically asked, or threatened, the fucking skates to bring _her_ to this place at 10 o'clock sharp - not a minute late. Taking a deep breath, he surveyed the area once more. The table was all properly set up. A bouquet of flowers was placed at the center, with a bottle of the best red wine silently cooled inside a bucket of ice just right beside it.

Small lanterns also floated above which gave light to the whole area. And the light from the moon added an almost ethereal glow to each and every one of it. It was a beautiful scene. '_One that could take a person's breath away_,' the blond captain mentally quoted Suzuna.

Hiruma smirked. Something like this would definitely take his girlfriend's breath away. His hand slowly reached for the small box resting inside his right pocket and clutched it tightly.

_'Girlfriend, huh? Well, that's about to change soon_,' he chuckled. Soft rustling sounds snapped Hiruma out of his thoughts and his ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps.

His grin widened. '_She's finally here._'

A small silhouette slowly formed at the entrance of the clearing. His green sharp eyes squinted, willing the person to walk faster and finally come out. He tapped his foot impatiently and shifted from one foot to the other.

But the moment her image came into full view. All coherent thoughts flew out of his genius mind, as his body froze. And _his_ breath was the one taken away.

**o0o**

Mamori felt uncertain and a _little_ bit embarrassed. She had been wringing her fingers nonstop ever since she entered the black sedan car, and had consciously stared outside the car's darkened window. Suzuna was happily humming a tune, sitting contentedly in the passenger seat with Sena driving behind the steering wheel – looking a little bit worried. The former Deimon Manager couldn't assess if the Runningback was worried about his driving skills or maybe about something else. Sighing, she wished it was the former.

She had asked endless questions about their true objective but was merely thrown off by a flippant shrug and grin from the Deimon Cheerleader, and a small tight smile from the former Eyeshield 21. No matter how hard Mamori pressed, neither was willing to give the answers. She had long given up and just waited for whatever was bound to happen. But at the back of her mind, she was sure that a certain blond quarterback was behind all of this.

Now that she'd thought about it, she hadn't seen him nor his shadow, ever since Suzuna came barging into her apartment complex dropping several boxes on her bedroom. Then she hauled the redhead's pretty little ass to the little bathroom beside it, to take a very _long_ and _nice_ bubbly bath, as the younger girl had happily exclaimed. It also took a little bit of effort to stop the girl from stripping Mamori naked by herself.

Then after a few more hours of priming, struggling and hair-pulling, Suzuna had finally finished making Mamori into a fine masterpiece of her own. Wearing a long red gown the flowed perfectly down her body, her fine female curves were accentuated even more by the gold metallic belt tied around her slim waist. And the heart-shaped design of the gown's torso made the older girl's breast look fuller, which were adorned by small gemstones that glittered perfectly under the scrutiny of light.

Her hair was swept up in a messy but stylish bun, and a few tendrils of hair framed her lovely face, which gave Mamori a more sophisticated look. She wore a beautiful matching set of sapphire studs for earrings and a tear-shaped pendant necklace. The entire look was completed by a pair of silver stilletos, which Mamori thankfully thought was comfortable enough to walk with. She wasn't much a fan for high-heeled shoes but she did admit they were absolutely gorgeous.

And when her childhood friend walked into her living room, stopped in his tracks with a stunned expression on his face, Mamori would have thought she looked horrible. If not for the image she caught at the corner of her eye. Slowly, she turned and found herself gaping at her own reflection.

And it had already been 2 hours since then. She smoothen invisible wrinkles from her gown, as her mind continued to wander and sought answers.

"Here we are!" Suzuna exclaimed happily while getting out of the car. Mamori didn't notice the car had finally stopped and stepped out of it as well. She scanned the area and looked for any sign of recognition, but none came.

"Where is _here_ exactly?" she asked suspiciously. The younger girl giggled and wrapped her arms around the other, pulling her to the side of the road where a forest trail seemed to open. The former manager eyes' widened as small lights floated just above the small trail which led to god-knows-what. "I wonder where it leads to…," Mamori whispered.

Suzuna smiled at her. "That's for you to find out, Mamo-nee," the former cheerleader answered.

The redhead quirked a question brow at the younger girl, and had to stable her sense of balance, as Suzuna suddenly pushed her from behind. She looked back at the both of them now standing close to the black car. Suzuna was beaming at her while Sena was giving her a small encouraging smile.

Despite the feeling of uncertainty building at the pits of her stomach, Mamori straightened her shoulders and started walking down the lighted path, wishing that her answers be finally answered at the end of the unknown trail.

**o0o**

Mamori silently trekked the lighted trail and bathed at the beautiful scenery around her. It had an almost unworldly feeling to it. It felt… ethereal. A small gust of wind ruffled her gown and hair, and she shivered while the small lanterns danced, as they floated in the air.

'_They're so beautiful_,' she thought, mesmerized. '_Almost like little fairies._'

She closed her eyes and heard the soft chirping of the forest's little habitants. And when she opened her eyes, both pair widened as her lips parted in awe. Pale blue lights surrounded her from every direction, flickering in complete harmony from one to the other, as if they were in a rhythmic dance to the sounds of the forest.

Mamori did a simple pirouette, careful not to step on her gown and fall – face first – flat on the ground. A small giggle escaped from her lips as she mentally berated herself for being childish.

'_Beautiful fairy lights_,' she whispered, and continued walking down the forest trail, as the small flittering lights silently followed her. Finally she could now see the end of the clearing after what seemed like a 15-minute walk. Her feet were starting to ache a little bit, and feeling relieved, walked a bit faster.

And for the second time that evening, the moment Mamori stepped out of the clearing, she was caught breathless at the sight that greeted her.

Hiruma was standing in the middle of the clearing, his hands inside his pockets, looking absolutely perfect in his black suit. The lights from the floating lanterns above carefully shadowed just the right corners on his handsome exterior, which gave off earthly atmosphere around him.

She slowly breathed in and as her blue eyes locked onto his sparkling emerald ones, one thought immediately came to mind.

'_A fairy prince…_'

**o0o**

"_Fuck_," Hiruma breathed slowly.

He stared at Mamori's sapphire eyes as he felt her gaze trailed on him. He wasn't expecting her to appear like some sort of fairy goddess or _something _unworldly, with her slightly ruffled hair and flushed face. He noticed a few pale blue lights casually floating around her. The red gown he had seen displayed at one of the shops he'd passed by, hugged all of her body's curves perfectly, the blond felt like groveling on the ground and begging the red-haired goddess in front of him to bestow Hiruma even a tiny bit of her graces.

The redhead goddess started walking towards him and he mentally shook himself. Plastering a grin on his lips, the blond devil met his Fucking Manager halfway through her glorious procession. He couldn't help but appreciate the provocative sway of her hips and that ample amount of flesh, just below the necklace he had purchased, together with everything she's wearing for the night.

"I knew you had something to do about…," Mamori motioned from her gown to everything that her eyes could lay upon on. "...all of _this_." She finished. Hiruma smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Knew you'd fucking connect one thing to another," he replied. There was mischief dancing in his green eyes, and she shivered, an action that didn't go undetected by the blond quarterback. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Mesmerized, Mamori hesitantly placed her hands on Hiruma's chest, and felt the heavy beating of his heart.

"By the way, you look fucking beautiful, Fucking Manager," he whispered behind her ears, which sent a wave of anticipation, running up and down her spine. He felt her inch closer, like a moth attracted to the temptation of light. And the devil commander grin widened at the blush his words had elicited.

"A-and y-you're not looking bad yourself," the redhead stuttered, trying to calm her nerves. Hiruma guided her to their table where they had dined peacefully, each stealing glances at each other, and so far the fucking manager hadn't said anything else about the whole ordeal. But her curious gaze was enough to send all of her questions without the need to voice them out loud.

_'What are you up to, Yoichi? You were never this romantic before…_'

His casual grin would somehow ease the worry inside Mamori's, though it wasn't enough. But for now she let herself enjoy the special night he had prepared for her.

Hiruma's cool façade had always been his lifesaver even when he was executing all of his tricks and plays. The small black box inside his pocket had somehow gotten heavier as the night grew longer. He knew he didn't have much time left but hesitated. He'd already thought out, in a million different scenarios, how he would ask for her hand in marriage. But now that he was here, in front of his stunning girlfriend, the right words seemed to lodge itself on his throat.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit._'

He was getting agitated. At the back of his head, despite all the calculations he'd made to elicit a positive response, there was a 1% chance Mamori could refuse. And for others, a 1% possibility would be nothing, but for the blond devil – it was everything. It was a gamble, and fuck, he's going to risk his everything.

Taking a deep breath, Hiruma signaled for slow dance music to start, then stood from his seat, and walked towards his girlfriend's side. He gallantly offered his hand to her which made Mamori laugh at his mock seriousness. He grinned as she took his out held hand. Mirth danced in her sparkling blue eyes.

They danced in sync with the slow tune as their arms wrapped around each other. From a different point of view, it might seem a couple of minutes. To both of them, it felt like an eternity.

_'And I want to keep it that way,'_ Hiruma thought, determined.

"I wish this night would never end," Mamori sighed in content.

"Yeah," he answered and hugged her body tighter.

Smiling in complete bliss, she smiled and added, "Thank you… for this… for everything."

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes and Hiruma decided he couldn't give a fucking _damn_ about that fucking 1% chance of rejection. Because he could always devise more plans on how to woo her and gain that fucking '_yes_'.

And besides, he could always resend another batch of wedding invitations, informing the guests that the date had been moved until further notice. Finally, finding enough courage, Hiruma slightly pulled away from his girlfriend's embrace and looked at her seriously.

At another time, Mamori might have found his expression amusing, but right now, staring at his furrowed brows as he struggled for the right words to say; she made sure to keep her mouth clamped shut. He tried to open his mouth a couple more times before taking a deep breath.

"_Mamori_," Hiruma started.

The ex-Deimon Manager's eyes widened. Did he just say her _name_? Over the course of their relationship, he would only mention her name when he was seriously _serious_. And judging from his expression, he was. Definitely.

'_Shit_,' she mentally cursed, and could feel the sudden rise of fear with great intensity.

"I-" he tried again, before gritting his teeth. Then, forcefully thrusting his hand inside his pants' pocket, he knelt on the ground in one knee and held out the black box that contained the ring he had purchased a year ago.

Mamori startled. "Wha-? Y-Yoichi… What are you doing?"

His gaze never wavered.

"I've calculated and re-calculated everything before tonight. Fuck, you know me quite enough that I don't do shit like this. And," he choked, gulped audibly, and fought the trepidation building at the pit of his stomach. "And I know I've made you wait for a long time. But I-"

The blond quarterback paused again and raked his hair in exasperation. Mamori felt her tears stinging her eyes as everything started to make sense. The gown, Suzuna and Sena's encouraging smile, the beautiful scenery, the _suit_… The suit should have already given her a fucking _clue_. Everything was for _this_. Everything was for _his_ wedding proposal to _her_.

And she couldn't stop the soft sobs that escaped her now dry lips. Standing, Hiruma closed the gap between them and slowly wiped the stray tears from her soft cheeks. Her heart was about the burst from all the love she had ever felt for him. It was just so like him to always go the extra mile in whatever scheme he had in mind, even if he wasn't _that_ romantic to begin with.

"So, Fucking Manager," he said, reverting back to his usual nickname for her. "Will you be mine? To infinity and beyond?"

Mamori knew her answer, but was too choked up with her emotions; she had trouble pushing them out of her lips. Instead, she flung herself towards him and crushed her lips to his fiercely. Letting him know his answer without the need for words, coz when did they ever made use of so much words between them? It was always with the use of their special hand signals.

Yes, they bickered and words were thrown out in a rapid succession of bullet rain. But their special moments with each other had always been shown through their _touch_. It didn't matter when or where.

"_Yes_," she whispered achingly against his mouth. And gave him the most dazzling smile, his heart had always fluttered to.

And as he slowly placed the ring he had carefully kept for a year under his stash of blackmail material, it glittered beautifully together with the pale blue lights that surrounded the both of them. Thinking that he wouldn't be resending the wedding invitations to those fucking morons, he cackled with glee as both their body melded with each other perfectly.

**o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Be a giver and send your Christmas love to me in the form of alerts, fave, and REVIEWS! ;D


End file.
